Unanswered Questions List
Unanswered Questions List is a list about all the questions that hasn't been answered so far. More good questions are acceptable. Characters Jennifer LaPorta For fan theorys on these unanswered questions, see: Jennifer LaPorta/Theorys. *Why did she had a relationship with Bob Crashs father, Patrick Rumble? *Why are Jennifer and Bob, the owners of Oceanic Airlines? *What is Jennifer's role in the plan from Eric Glass? *Why was she gone for 1 hour, while she only had to buy some new clothes for Bob Crash? *When was she born? *What is her job? *What does she have her mother's surname and not her father's surname? *Why was she making her List? *How could it be that Jennifer LaPorta had school with Bob Crash in 1971, while she was 14 years (1985) later born? *Are there 2 Jennifer LaPorta's? *Why does she remember her meeting with Bob Crash in 1971 while born in 1985? *How does this fit with the timeline? Eric Glass ''For fan theorys on these unanswered questions, see: Eric Glass/Theorys. *Why was he looking for a book about The Black Rock? *What is his job? *How old was he, when he discovered that his father Henry Gale was send to The Island by Charles Widmore (according to Eric Glass)? *What is he planning with his mother in Los Angeles? *How long was he been looking for a book about The Black Rock? *Why did he need Bob Crash, Jennifer LaPorta and Mandy Crash in his plan? *If Eric is protecting the Crash family, why did he shoot on Bob in Episode 1? *Why did he have his mother's surname and not his father's surname? *Why was he angry after hearing that Bob Crash killed Amos Gale? Bob Crash ''For fan theorys on these unanswered questions, see: Bob Crash/Theorys. *Why did Eric shoot on Bob? *How did Bob know 815 was going to crash? *How did he know that Brad Bright is the guy that held Mandy Crash in hostage? *How does Bob knows Jenna's name? *Why doesn't what he Hurley on the plane? *What is Bob's role in the plan from Eric Glass? *Why are Jennifer and Bob, the owners of Oceanic Airlines? *Who and why was trying to kill him? *What caused the car to crash with another car where Bob was inside, while Bob survived? *How did his parents surivived the car-crash, while they were out the car and he not? *Why didn't he killed Sam Cormett while he was talking to him? *What does he know about Oceanic Flight 815 and the passengers? *What for scientist is he? *Why does Bob not remember the Past, but the Future? *Where and how did he met Adam McCrewham? *How will he be coming Mooney Wolf? *Why thinks everybody that he is Mooney Wolf? Patrick Rumble ''For fan theorys on these unanswered questions, see: Patrick Rumble/Theorys. *Why did he had a relationship with Bob Crashs girlfriend, Jennifer LaPorta? *What did he all the time in Country Ploo? Evenements The Conspiracy To Bob Crash ''For fan theorys on these unanswered questions, see: The Conspiracy To Bob Crash/Theorys. *Who was The Voice heard on the roof by Bob? *Who's the man in a black suit with a masker? *Why was the man in a black suit with a masker trying to kill Bob? *Why was the camera put in the bushes? *Who did put the camera put in the bushes? *Was there someone on the roof? *How did someone put the camera in the bushes?